


sweet, sweet boy

by cosmovixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, but he LOVES being taken care of by jen, but he really has nothing to worry about, jaemin is usually the bratty and confident one, jeno is a little insecure, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmovixen/pseuds/cosmovixen
Summary: jaemin washes away jeno's insecurities with every kiss, every touch.jeno wrecks him with each one.





	sweet, sweet boy

jeno is jaemin's sweet, sweet boy. he treats jaemin like gold, like jaemin's his treasure, and brings jaemin gifts like it's his one and only purpose to woo his heart. (it's already his, all _jeno's._) bubblegum wrappers with scribbled declarations of love reside in jaemin's little box of trinkets—alongside the dainty, pink butterfly clip jeno handed him the first time they met.  
  
"here, i think—" the cute boy (who jaemin had been eyeing the entire economics lesson) tucks jaemin's then-blonde bangs behind his ear and fastens the hair clip onto it, "—I think this fits you," and leans back and grins, satisfied with the outcome.  
  
"aww, i was right, you do look adorable. hi, i'm lee jeno by the way."  
  
_ooh, pretty,_ was the first thought that came into jaemin's mind, the second being _is he seriously talking to me_, and the third, _wait, __did he just call me adorable?_  
  
"i'm jaemin."  
  
charmed. mesmerised. captivated. whatever you call it. jaemin is instantly smitten.  
  
jaemin asks him out for coffee later that day after class.  
  
(spoiler: jeno says yes.)

  
jaemin's fallen for jeno since.  
  
days spent together turn to weeks, weeks turn to months and all of a sudden a whole year (and four months) flies by. jaemin discovers new things about jeno every single day, and he knows it's a darn cliche, but he falls harder and deeper with each and every day spent together.  
  
he finds out certain things about jeno:  
  
before, he'd always assumed that jeno's the more confident one between the two (as ascribed to the butterfly clip incident, but jeno insists it was a spur of courage), but it turns out jeno's just a softie at heart. a gentle giant jaemin supposes—his height certainly fits the description—jeno is kind and well-liked and a bit of a dork when you get to know him well, but he's overprotective when provoked, and would do just about anything for his family, friends and the people he cares about—_especially jaemin._  
  
sometimes, jeno gets insecure.

jeno is handsome, yes, but when jaemin steps into the room, it's like a whole different story.

jaemin is stunning, turns heads when he walks by and has this air of confidence and pureness that drags you in like a magnet and is somewhat infectious. (it's what jeno had experienced the first time he saw jaemin enter the lecture hall.) he's always been surrounded by girls and boys alike who try to get into his pants, and most of the time, when he feels like it, he entertains them.

that was before jeno of course, but it still irks him sometimes. jeno's always been a little jealous of the people who get too close to jaemin, whose hands linger on jaemin's shoulder for far too long than necessary along with laughs that sound too flirty or too fake. _it's not a crime to be cautious_, jeno had told jaemin once, sulkily, and jaemin had merely pinched his cheek, telling him that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. even so, jeno constantly does.  
  
it's a saturday, and they're cafe hopping.  
  
the bells over the front door chimes as jaemin exits the cafe. jaemin looks around for jeno who, earlier, had insisted to wait outside for him while he paid the bill, and spots him at the corner beside the flower planters, fiddling with his phone, eyebrows pulled together. as jaemin inches closer, jeno sees him as well and pockets his phone.  
  
jaemin slides over to jeno and slings an arm over his shoulder. "hey babe, what was that about?"  
  
jeno turns his head away but doesn't pull away from jaemin's touch. with the lack of response, jaemin prods at his arms to gain his attention.  
  
when jeno continues to ignore him, jaemin lets out a confused noise.  
  
"hey," jaemin's voice begins to grow quiet, (always the perceptive one), clinging onto jeno's arm, "did i do something wrong?"  
  
jeno notices the shake in jaemin's voice, "no no no, jaemin it's not you. it's just—" and moves around to hug jaemin. "i don't know. it's not you babe, i just—"  
  
they're both silent.  
  
jaemin is taller than jeno (by a tinsy, unnoticeable bit) but will always find a way to make himself smaller so that he's able to lean on jeno's chest and listen to his boyfriend's steady heartbeat. he does the same again, resting his head against jeno and feeling the rise and falls of his chest.  
  
_thump, thump, thump._  
  
something clicks in jaemin's head, understanding manifesting on his face slowly.  
  
"i know what's wrong," jaemin says, prying himself from jeno's embrace. "you're jealous!" he emphasises each word with a poke to jeno's chest, "you're. just. one. jealous. little. boy."  
  
"am not," jeno huffs indignantly, pulling jaemin closer again and wrapping his arms around tighter like the jealous little boy he is.  
  
"are too."  
  
"am not!"  
  
"you so are—the audacity, jeno lee!" jaemin laughs, still in jeno's embrace, "you practically glared at that guy just because he asked for my name."  
  
"that was because he was flirting with you!"  
  
"he's the barista! it's his job."  
  
"how very convenient for him that he was the cashier as well."  
  
"...cashiers don't ask for people's names. he was interested in you, trust me. could totally see the look in his eyes," jeno continues to grumble, and jaemin giggles and cups his face to give him a smack on the lips. he proceeds to hide his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.  
  
"jeno, believe me. i don't care. you're the only person that can make me feel this way," jaemin says, voice muffled, and he looks up from jeno's shoulder, displaying his reddening-cheeks, "i'm the one who kissed you but look who's the one getting all flustered!"  
  
jeno continues to pout but he can't hold a straight face and lets out a laugh, his eyes turning into crescents when he lifts a hand to jaemin's face. jaemin snuggles his cheek against the warmth of his palm instinctively. "i know, i'm sorry. it's just my insecurities getting the better of me...you're just so beautiful that i can't help but think you deserve someone better."  
  
jeno looks somewhat sad, and jaemin frowns, kisses the expression away. "jen, you're the one i want, and you already treat me like a freakin' princess. how much luckier can i get?"  
  
jeno smiles a little.  
  
"well, then i promise to treat you like one forever," he links his pinkies with jaemin's shyly, tugging him along. "i'm sorry, i'll make it up to you, promise—come on, let's get some waffles."  
  
jaemin decided there and then that he'd like a life-time subscription, please and thank you.

  
in their (jaemin's) bedroom, jaemin treats jeno like he's soft, priceless, because he is, to jaemin. jaemin takes care of him when he needs it, washes away all his insecurities when he peppers kisses all over jeno's body and leaves behind hickies for all to see. ("guys, we get it, you're dating—" comes renjun's exasperated voice.)  
  
jaemin knows all of jeno's weak spots by heart, and he prides himself on it. he loves the way jeno's body tenses and then relaxes into his touch, because he knows jaemin's the one touching him, knows he's the one taking care of him. _knows_ jaemin's only looking at him. jeno craves for jaemin's attention like no one else does, croons and preens in all the right ways that spreads waves of pleasure all over jaemin's body.  
  
jeno likes being taken care of, and jaemin glady indulges his needs. he likes being in control, after all.  
  
most of the time.  
  
there's another thing jaemin's learnt about jeno as well.  
  
jeno is his sweet, sweet boy, looks soft and wouldn't hurt a fly, but when he _wants to_, jeno can make jaemin breathless and messes him up badly. really, really badly.  
  
jaemin's drooling, his rose gold dyed hair a complete and utter mess, and he briefly wonders how he got himself into this situation—they were just playing mario kart in his room a half hour ago.  
  
_all he did was rile up jeno a little_. jaemin does remember placing a sneaky hand on jeno's inner thigh to distract him from winning though.  
  
jaemin tilts his head to the side, and bets he looks like a total nightmare if he sees his reflection in the plane mirror across his bed...it's not what clings to his mind at the moment, however.  
  
"j-jen," comes jaemin's trembly voice, and jeno hums distantly.  
  
he's kissing and mouthing at jaemin's jawline, moving lower until he reaches jaemin's throat. he laps at the base of jaemin's throat—memorizing every little sound and breathless moan that the younger makes—and then sucks and works the spot until it blooms red.  
  
_this is._  
  
"you smell so good, i can't get enough of you," jeno nuzzles into the skin behind jaemin's ear and gives it a gentle lick, making jaemin whine softly. jeno pushes himself up to get a good look at his work, "and you look and sound amazing too," before dipping back in to attack jaemin's neck.  
  
"_there_," jaemin whimpers as jeno starts to suck at the sensitive skin behind his ear. jaemin is gasping in his ear, fingers tight in jeno’s hair, "oh! right there, jen, hngh, oh my god," and jeno is most definitely smiling.  
  
and he does all of this whilst fucking him.  
  
"yea, baby? you mean _here_?" jeno stops kissing him to slide his cock out halfway before slamming right in and resuming the steady, agonising pace.  
  
"jeno you fucker! you know what i meant!"  
  
"so mouthy, but listen to the sounds you're making for me princess." jaemin face heats up tenfold, suffusing a deep scarlett. jeno notices, and grins. "so pretty."  
  
that cocky smile is back on jeno's face, and damn is jaemin conflicted, he's stuck between wanting to sock him square in the jaw and sticking his tongue down his throat—more so the latter when jeno licks his bottom lip and gazes at him from sexy, hooded eyes. jaemin feels a shiver run through his body.  
  
"you feel that, nana?" jeno asks, and swipes back stray strands of hair from jaemin's blushy face as he continues to pound roughly into him, "you feel me inside you?"  
  
jaemin's mortified, yet so, so humiliatingly turned on. his cheeks are flaring up again, and he wants jeno to shut the hell up.  
  
jeno presses a thumb against jaemin's rim, which, _mind you_—still had jeno's goddamn cock inside. it makes jaemin so _weak_, so pliant for him. "so fucking tight," jeno groans. "and so good for me. your hole just made for me, yes?"  
  
_or maybe not._  
  
"yes," jaemin gives out a breathy whimper, and opens his thighs further so that jeno can fuck him deeper. he does. "yes yes yes! 's good. fuck me so good, jen."  
  
jaemin's probably digging crecent-shaped marks into jeno's back, but they both don't seem to care.  
  
"you're the only one, the only that can make me feel this way," jaemin sobs, and he can feel jeno speeding his thrusts.  
  
"yea, that's, fuck, that's right. fuck you better than all those nobodies, huh?"  
  
"what...?"  
  
the remark catches jaemin off-guard.  
  
jaemin admits he was a bit of a fuckboy before, but jeno's changed all of that. thoughts of fooling around with forgotten faces come into mind, but are gone as quickly as they came.   
  
_who?_  
  
apparently jaemin says this out loud, because jeno's saying triumphantly, "that's what I thought," before flipping jaemin sideways and hiking jaemin's leg over his shoulder, maintaining the brutal pace. and from that position, the tip of jeno's cockhead presses repeatedly into jaemin's prostate, and jaemin can't help the yelp that escapes his lips.  
  
"_ohgodyes_," jaemin moans, "jeno, yes! r-right there, angel, don't stop—please!"  
  
"god, i love how vocal you are. i love your voice, nana, it's so goddamn sexy."  
  
embarrassingly loud squelching noises overlap with the sound of skin slapping against skin and echoes around jaemin's bedroom. jaemin feels the room spin around him, and all he can focus on and think about is _jeno, jeno, jeno._  
  
"what do you want, huh? jaem, tell me. who do you want?"  
  
jeno's voice pulls him back in the present.

"you already know," jaemin turns away from jeno's gaze. he's awfully shy all of the sudden.

jeno makes a noise of dissatisfaction, and turns jaemin's chin to look at him.

"i want to hear you _say it._"

jaemin melts instantly under him. jeno's voice is coarse, demanding, and jaemin's so _pliant_ for him.

"w-want you! want only you."   
  
really, jaemin's everything is only jeno's to take.  
  
"good."  
  
it takes a second for jaemin to register that he's no longer lying on his back, jeno propping him up so that jeno's the one lying down and jaemin's the one seated on seven-and-a-half inches of cock.  
  
_fuck._  
  
the shock makes jaemin hiccup.  
  
he pushes his ass down to meet jeno's strong pounds, trying his best to ride him. it's hard to keep up the pace, but jaemin wants to be _good_ for jeno, wants to give him as much pleasure as jeno is giving him. his hole's so sore and his arms ache but the stretch is so satisfying and the way jeno is staring at him expectantly makes him move his hips faster, jaemin starts to feel wetness gather around his eyes.  
  
_is he...? oh god he is._  
  
the thing is jeno's, fuck—the thing is that jeno's so ridiculously big he fills jaemin to the goddamn brim.  
  
and he's crying because jeno's fucking him so good.  
  
"aww, my baby's crying?" jeno coos, a little condescendingly but endeared nonetheless, reaching out to caress jaemin's cheek and thumbs the tears away. a fresh batch of hot tears fall down jaemin's cheeks anyway.  
  
"my cock make you all dazed and spaced-out?" a nod. "jaeminie's too tired to ride my fat cock, huh," another series of nods.  
  
jeno slows the motion of his thrusts, and jaemin heaves a sigh that's a mixture of disappointment and relief—thinks jeno's giving him a break, but it's jeno, so of course his assumption is wrong. it's only a reprieve. jeno grips both sides of his hips, plants both feet on the floor, and starts hammering into jaemin's hole faster, harder.  
  
jaemin honest-to-god screams.  
  
"j-jeno!"  
  
jeno's first priority is to always make sure jaemin feels good, but the thought of being jeno's doll—of being used by him to chase his own pleasure—that comes into jaemin's mind makes his cock weep even more pre-cum as he's jostled in jeno's lap. pleasure sends jaemin's senses on overdrive, overwhelming him, and it's borderline humiliating how leaky his cock is getting.  
  
jaemin's not even riding jeno anymore at this point, cock red and plump and useless, bobbing against his abs as he's forced to bounce along jeno's brutal thrusts.  
  
"f-fuck, I can't—" jaemin sobs, reaching his hands out to jeno, who automatically links their sweaty palms together and says with such fondness, "it's alright, i got you, princess, i got you."  
  
jeno leans in to give jaemin a messy kiss, bitting at the younger's bottom lip. his tongue prods at jaemin's lips and jaemin so readily accepts the intrusion, both panting too hard to even slot their lips together properly, but it feels so good.  
  
jeno fucks his tongue into jaemin's mouth relentlessly, jaemin whining into the kiss and jeno swallows the noises like a man starved. jaemin's head is blank, floaty, even.  
  
jeno's wrecked him for anyone else. for good.  
  
jeno's surprisingly the first one to come, gripping at jaemin's narrow waist. a guttural groan rips its way out from jeno's throat as he moans jaemin's name and stutters inside of him; jaemin feeling the pulsatations of jeno's cock as he shoots his load inside his guts, filling him up, thick and warm.  
  
jeno's realises jaemin hasn't reached his orgasm yet, so despite just coming, jeno continues to ram his cock in, fucking the mess of cum and lube into jaemin's sloppy hole. he wraps a hand around jaemin's cock so the younger can fuck up into his hand, and jaemin is more than grateful for the friction.  
  
this—combined with the feeling of being pumped full with jeno's cum, the scent of jeno's sweat and the dirty, little praises and encouragements—_such a good baby, jaeminie, _and_ come for me, won't you, princess?_, whispered hotly into his ear allows him to let go.  
  
a particularly hard jab at jaemin's sweet spot makes him gasp. jaemin whines highly in his throat, _coming_, asshole clenching hard as he proceeds to spill thick, white ropes into jeno's hands.  
  
jeno's gross for looking him in the eye as he licks up the come, and jaemin's equally gross for allowing jeno to feed him the rest.  
  
it's hot and uncomfortable as heck, they're both sticky and reek like sweat and sex but they remain in each other's embrace—jeno still inside him—as they come down from their high. jeno slides out of him minutes later and gets up to grab wet towels to clean them up, jaemin letting out a dreamy sigh when his lover gives him a quick peck on the lips before slipping out of bed.  
  
jaemin places a hand over his stomach unconsciously. he's going to feel jeno for ages after this, jaemin thinks. not that he's complaining, though.  
  
after all, jeno is jaemin's sweet, sweet boy and most importantly _his_, and jaemin wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i am absolutely enamoured with nomin's dynamics, i love my boys to bits!! i hope you enjoyed this fic, it took me a like, 2 weeks to be somewhat satisfied with the outcome. ;; also i'm in dire need of nomin content everyday lmaooo. ok, stan nct dream. thx


End file.
